Favores
by Leiram
Summary: Se acerca el festival escolar e Ishida le pide a Ichigo que lo ayude a arreglar un vestido. Ichigo/Ishida.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash.

* * *

**Favores**

Ichigo respiró hondo. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados mientras trataba de ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Cualquier cosa serviría: la patada que le dio su padre para que se despertara, el desayuno de Yuzu, las quejas de Kon, los dibujos de Rukia… Cualquier cosa servía para no pensar en aquello, en lo que le estaba pasando en _aquellos momentos_.

-Kurosaki, -la voz de Ishida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molesto el Shinigami.

-Deja de moverte. Si sigues así no podré terminar el vestido. –Ichigo gruñó a modo afirmativo y se quedó quieto.

La razón de su malhumor era lo que tenía en frente o, más bien, lo que tenía _puesto_. Todo había comenzado aquella mañana cuando el Quincy le preguntó si lo podía ayudar a arreglar un vestido para la obra que estaba organizando su clase para el festival de ese año. Ishida era uno de los encargados del vestuario. Ichigo recordaba haber asentido confundido, sin saber en cómo podría ayudarlo. Nunca se esperó que, al quedarse solos en el aula, su amigo le dijera que se desvistiera y se pusiera un vestido rosa. El por qué no se lo pidió a una chica era un misterio para él. También dudaba que existiese alguna muchacha que tuviera su misma compostura o altura; aunque él no recordaba el rostro de la mitad de sus compañeros así que realmente no podía decirlo con seguridad.

-Oye, ¿cuánto te falta para terminar? –preguntó Ichigo, ya no pudiendo soportar más su vergüenza e impaciencia.

-No molestes. Cuanto menos hables, más rápido terminaremos –contestó Ishida, quien se encontraba de rodillas poniéndole unos alfileres al dobladillo-. Esto también es vergonzoso para mí, ¿sabes?

-Como sea –dijo Ichigo y desvió su vista a la ventana. Viendo su reflejo se dio cuenta que estaba algo sonrojado. Probablemente de la vergüenza, pensó; desde que se había puesto el vestido pudo notar como la temperatura de sus cachetes iba subiendo a medida que pasaba los minutos. Bien, al menos no había nadie para que lo viera así, con un vestido, sonrosado y un Ishida arrodillado en frente suyo.

-¡Auch! –chilló el joven de dolor. El Quincy había pinchado su rodilla con un alfiler-. ¡Ten más cuidado!

-Shhh… -Lo calló Ishida y se llevó un dedo a los labios-. Me pareció oír la voz de Inoue. –Esto hizo que Ichigo reaccionara y mirara la puerta del aula, escuchando con atención cualquier ruido que proviniera de allí.

_-¿Seguro que dejaste tu cuaderno en el aula, Tatsuki? –preguntó la inconfundible e inocente voz de Orihime._

_-Sí, estoy segura que lo dejé en mi banco. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado ahí, con todas las anotaciones importantes que tengo. Gracias a que me lo pediste antes de irnos para ver algo se me ocurrió revisar la mochila._

Sí, no había duda alguna. Orihime se estaba dirigiendo al aula acompañada de Tatsuki, su mejor amiga. Instintivamente los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta mientras maldecían el hecho de que aquel día el club de karate practicaba hasta tarde.

_-Oye, Kuchiki –llamó la voz de Tatsuki-. ¿Tienes que hacer algo ahora?_

_-No, ¿por qué? –inquirió una voz que le era _demasiado_ familiar a Ichigo._

_-Orihime y yo vamos a ir a comer ramen, ¿quieres venir?_

_-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?_

Ichigo estaba paralizado. Su rostro, que alguna vez estuvo sonrojado, se encontraba completamente pálido. Aquella voz era la de Rukia, no cabía duda. ¿Acaso ella se había quedado con Orihime esperando a Tatsuki? De todas formas aquello no importaba en esos momentos. Lo importante era que no podía permitir que ella lo viera con un vestido; no _debía_ hacerlo. Si ella lo veía así, entonces tendría que soportar sus burlas por el resto de su vida (y muerte probablemente).

_-¿Huh? –salió de la boca de Tatsuki._

_-¿Ocurre algo, Tatsuki? –preguntó curiosa Orihime, sin comprender que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga._

_-Es que no puedo abrir la puerta. –La mano derecha de la adolescente__se encontraba en el picaporte, haciendo fuerza para abrir la puerta. Aún sin entender la causa de todo, decidió apoyar su brazo izquierdo y hacer más fuerza mientras seguía tirando del picaporte-. Pero, ¿qué diablos…?_

_-Que raro –dijo Rukia-. Déjame intentarlo. –Tatsuki sacó su mano y brazo, y dio un paso atrás para dejar a su amiga intentarlo. Tal vez ella tuviera suerte y lo conseguía. Arremangándose, Rukia puso ambas manos en el picaporte y tiró con todas sus fuerzas-. ¿Qué es esto__**?**__ ¡No puedo abrirla!_

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban Ichigo e Ishida. El primero tenía sus manos apoyadas en esta para impedir que se abriera mientras que el segundo hacía lo mismo, pero con la espalda. Se notaba que los dos estaban haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para que la puerta permaneciera cerrada. Ambos estaban cansados, pero por nada del mundo debían dejar que las muchachas entraran.

_-¿Creen que alguien esté adentro? –preguntó alarmada Orihime._

_-Es muy posible –respondió Rukia-. Alguien debe estar ahí y no quiere que veamos algo._

_-¿Creen que sea un ladrón? Tal vez alguien entró y sorprendió al ladrón, y éste lo terminó matando –La joven de cabellos anaranjados se encontraba imaginándose el peor escenario posible-. ¡Deberíamos llamar a la policía!_

_-Eso es imposible. Ya me habría dado cuenta de la existencia del espíritu –la calmó un poco la Shinigami. Tatsuki, en cambió, suspiró._

_-Tienes demasiada imaginación, Orihime. –La susodicha sonrió apenada._

_-Pero, de todas formas, creo que deberíamos llamar a alguien –dijo Rukia mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla-. Todo esto es demasiado sospechoso._

_-Tienes razón. Iré a buscar a un profesor –dijo Tatsuki mientras se disponía a marcharse, pero un ruido la detuvo-. ¿Qué fue eso? Sonó como… ¿un estornudo?_

Del otro lado Ichigo se estaba tapando con su mano izquierda la nariz.

-¿Qué acaso no pudiste hacer menos ruido, Kurosaki? Creo que te oyeron.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No es como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito! –bramó Ichigo. A continuación comenzó a restregarse la nariz y su boca en un intento de limpiarse la cara. Ishida suspiró.

-No tienes remedio. –El Quincy comenzó a revisar uno de sus bolsillos y le alcanzó a Ichigo un pañuelo.

-Gracias –agradeció dubitativo el Shinigami y se limpió la cara. Ishida le iba a decir a algo más, pero un grito los exaltó.

_-¡Oye, quien quieras que seas, déjanos pasar! Si no lo haces, no garantizaré tu salvedad –amenazó sombríamente Tatsuki. Después de escuchar el estornudo de Ichigo, decidieron al final que iban a abrir la puerta solas._

-¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlas pasar? –preguntó Ishida. Había algo en el tono de su compañera que no le gustaba.

-¡Olvídalo! Ya se cansarán cuando vean que no pueden entrar y se irán – contestó Ichigo, quien había vuelto a su posición anterior. En realidad, él sabía que Tatsuki y Rukia no se irían hasta que entraran, pero no pensaba dejar que ellas lo vieran.

_-Con qué esas te traes, eh. –Tatsuki bufó y a continuación se puso en posición. Tanto Rukia como Orihime se alejaron varios pasos atrás. Poniendo todas sus fuerzas y dando un grito, la karateca le pegó una patada a la puerta._

La fuerza de la patada fue tanta que los dos chicos salieron despedidos, con Ichigo cayendo de espaldas al piso e Ishida encima suyo. Sin embargo, el Shinigami estaba demasiado estupefacto para registrar aquello con su mente ya que, en esos momentos, él estaba siendo besado por su amigo. Ishida también parecía encontrarse en un estado similar al de él. Después de varios segundos, Ichigo reaccionó. De un manotazo, se quitó al Quincy de encima.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? –vociferó Ichigo completamente rojo.

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡No es como si lo hubiese querido hacer! –Ishida parecía estar tratando de limpiarse sus labios. Su cara también estaba colorada.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Eso es lo que deberíamos estar preguntando nosotras! –gritó Tatsuki. Los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las tres chicas. Las cuales se encontraban sonrojadas. Rukia y Orihime aún no parecían haberse repuesto de la sorpresa.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esto no es…! –intentaron decir los dos, pero fueron interrumpidos por Tatsuki.

-¡No me importa lo que ustedes hagan solos ni los fe… fetiches que tengan! –exclamó la muchacha mirando el vestido de Ichigo-. ¡Pero esta es una escuela! ¡Háganlo en sus casas! –Rápidamente fue a su banco y agarró su cuaderno-. ¡Vámonos, Orihime!

-Esto… -trató de decir la susodicha mientras su mejor amiga la agarraba de la muñeca para llevársela-. Yo no sabía que Ishida y Kurosaki estuviesen juntos. Lo siento Ishida, no lo sabía. No te preocupes, no voy a interferir entre ustedes.

-¿Huh? –salió de la boca de un atontado Ichigo, sin saber a lo que se refería su amiga. Ishida, en cambio, sí lo hacía.

-¡Espera, Inoue! ¡No es lo que tú crees! -intentó explicar el Quincy sin éxito mientras que las dos chicas desaparecían en la puerta.

La única que quedó en el aula fue Rukia. Ichigo sudó. La Shinigami ya no tenía una expresión de sorpresa, ahora una sonrisa la estaba reemplazando. Pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa que él conocía a la perfección. Era su sonrisa bastarda.

-Creí que tenías que ayudar a Ishida con algo de la obra, pero en cambio estás con un vestido puesto y besándolo.

-¡Tonta! ¡No es eso! –Ichigo se levantó del piso bruscamente-. ¡En primer lugar, estoy con este vestido porque Ishida me lo pidió! –La sonrisa de Rukia pareció ensancharse más.

-¡Oh! ¿Ishida te lo pidió? No sabía que fueras tan _apacible_, Ichigo. –El susodicho se sonrojó más.

-Kuchiki, estás malinterpretando todo –dijo Ishida mientras se paraba también y se acomodaba sus anteojos en un intento de esconder su sonrojo.

-No, no. No tienen por qué mentir y esconder lo suyo. No se preocupen, no se lo diré a nadie. –Rukia empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡Espera, idiota! ¡No entendiste nada! –vociferó Ichigo, pero la Shinigami simplemente les guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta. A lo lejos los dos pudieron oír sus risas.

-Ishida –llamó Ichigo después de varios minutos.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó de mala gana el susodicho.

-Nunca más me vuelvas a pedir un favor.

* * *

Fic hecho para el amigo invisible navideño de LiveJournal. Tengo que admitirlo, después de escribir esto la pareja empezó a gustarme más que antes.

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
